


Satan's Valentine

by kainess



Series: Valentine's Day [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, MC - Freeform, MC is gn, Main character - Freeform, Satan - Freeform, Valentine's Day, and better than ever, obey me - Freeform, obey me shall we date - Freeform, we're back binches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: You have a purfect gift in mind for Satan.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Valentine's Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172279
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Satan's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this hasn't been proofread! I'm sorry!!

If you were being honest, Satan’s was the easiest gift. You knew everything he liked, and unlike most of the brothers’, it was also very doable. Cats and books; that was what you had to work with. And, as you were a modern-day genius, you decided to combine both ideas into one. You planned on buying Satan a book that would teach him how to knit. Not just any book on knitting, no-- this would teach him how to knit cat-themed items and even clothes for cats. You also thought this would be a good outlet for his anger. Instead of keeping it bottled up, he could knit something if he felt angry enough. You weren’t sure if angry knitting was a thing, but regardless, you could see Satan taking it up. 

So, you decided that you would take the demon out on a day of shopping. It could be a good way for the two of you to spend time together, and you could end the day by buying his gift. You look over to see Satan pulling on his coat and slipping on his shoes. “You ready?” The blond had a smile on his lips as he looked over at you. You invited him out the night before and he’d been looking forward to your ‘shopping date’ ever since. “I must say, I  _ do  _ feel special that out of all the brothers  _ I’m _ the one you’re taking out.” 

A smile forms on your lips and you can’t help but shyly glance down at your feet. “Well, we don’t get many chances to hang out with just the two of us, so I thought this would be a good way.” You rub at your arm and glance over at the demon. “And then you can see what I plan to get you.” 

“I won’t lie, I have been curious these past few days.” You look over at Satan with a raised eyebrow. “I’ve been wondering what you’d get me when seeing the gifts for the others. I’m excited to see what you have in store for me. I’m assuming you’ll be picking out my gift while we shop, correct?”

“That’s correct.” 

“It won’t be much of a surprise,” Satan muses as he thinks this over, “but I’m not against it. I think it’s a unique take on gift-giving.” He smiles softly as he looks over at you. “And I’ll be spending time with you. I really can’t complain.” 

  
  


“We’re at a knitting store.” The demon comments in an obvious fashion and looks around curiously. He couldn’t knit, and he knew that you knew this. Maybe you could knit? Maybe you’d be knitting him something? Satan blushes at the thought and stares straight ahead with furrowed eyebrows as he tries to keep his blushing at bay. Oh hell, maybe you’d knit him a stuffed cat--

“Yes, I know. But I wanted to drop by and see what they had.” You eye the spools of threads on the shelves, taking in all the different colors. “Do you see any colors that call out to you the most?” You glance back only to see the blond covering his red face with his hands. Alarmed, you ask, “Satan? Are you alright?” 

“I’m...I’m fine.” It takes him a moment to recover, but soon he manages to pull his hands away from his face. “What did you ask?” His voice goes up a pitch and you raise an eyebrow at him. “J-Just answer the question.” 

“I asked which colors you liked the most.” You turn your attention back to the different kinds of thread. “Since the gift is for you, I would like if it were colors you preferred.” His face seems to be reddening again and you cross your arms over your chest. “What’s going on with you? Are you running a fever?” 

“No, of course not.” He makes a point of not maintaining eye contact with you. “I like the golden strands as well as the green ones.” It wasn’t uncommon to see Satan shy, but you were unsure as to what caused it. Still, you brush it off and bring your attention back to the thread. 

“Those are nice colors. You can pick more though; you never know what you’ll end up liking, so it’s good to have a few options.” He quirks an eyebrow at your words, though he doesn’t question it. 

“Then I also like the purple, orange, blue, red, and pink thread.” With each answer, you take the spool of thread off the shelf. By the time he was finished, you were holding seven spools of color. “Is that enough?”

“I think it’s enough. If not, you can always purchase some more later.” At that, he gives you another confused look. You hand some of the thread to Satan before pointing towards the back of the store. “Let’s look at the books they sell here.” 

“They sell books here?” He didn’t know there was a bookshop combined with a knitting store. It could make sense if the customers liked both reading and knitting. 

“Probably not the books you’re thinking of.” 

“Then what books could they possibly be selling here?” 

“The one that I’m looking for, hopefully.” 

Before he can question you any further, you take his free hand and tug him toward the back of the store. There was a small section of books on the back wall, and your eyes were skimming over them before landing on what you were looking for. “They have it!” 

“They have what?” 

Leaning up on your tiptoes, you snag a book toward the top of the shelves. Without another word, you shove it into Satan’s arms, who nearly drops the spools of thread he’s carrying. “Wha--” He looks down at the book in his hands before a chuckle escapes him. “This is a book on knitting.” 

“Knitting for…?” You prompt him to continue with a cheesy grin on your face. 

“To knit cat-shaped items and cat plushes.” His eyes widen slightly as he reads the rest of the title before looking back at you. “You’re gift to me is to teach me how to knit things for cats?” 

“Yes! Think about it; whenever you get mad, you can make something for a cute kitty.” You wiggle your eyebrows at the demon. “And whenever you bump into a lonely stray, what better way to help it than to give it cute booties or a nice scarf?” He ponders this, taking your words to heart. “And if you  _ really  _ want a cat one day but Lucifer won’t let you bring one in, you could always whip up a soft furry friend. Then you could make more furry friends for your furry friend.” His cheeks are red again, and his eyes are still wide. 

“That’s… that’s possibly the nicest gift anyone’s ever gotten me.” 

“And if you’d like, I can even learn with you!” His eyes are practically sparkling as he looks over at you. “It’ll be fun. We can knit scarves for cats together.”

“Scarves for kittens?” He repeats with wide eyes. The blush has gotten even redder. 

“Yes, for kittens.” 

He pauses for a brief second, looking back down at the book in his hands before looking to you again. “Marry me.” 


End file.
